


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 15

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Fluff, Disney Movies, M/M, Married Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Fluff"





	

– Fammi capire, Kurt... _tutti_?

– Non _tutti_. Pinocchio e Dumbo, per esempio, _no_ : ho il magone che perdura dall’infanzia e non ho bisogno di alimentarlo.

– Quindi, fammi capire – disse Blaine, sventolando il foglio che gli aveva consegnato – Il tuo programma per il nostro primo Natale da sposati è seguire la maratona Disney alla televisione? Due film al giorno fino a capodanno?

– Ho i marshmallow – si difese l’altro – E il preparato per la cioccolata calda di mia madre. E la coperta che ci hanno regalato i tuoi. E oggi inizio a preparare le scorte di biscotti.

– ... Dio, è per questo che ti ho sposato.


End file.
